Sire? Oui Perceval?
by BabyBowTie
Summary: Perceval est inquiet pour le futur du Royaume et forcément, avant de retrouver leur bon vieux Royaume, il faudrait déjà se demander si la Reine aime encore son Roi. Arthur lui dit qu'il n'en sait rien, mais ne pense pas que ce soit possible.


_Arthur est de retour en Grande-Bretagne, il retrouve Perceval et Karadoc comme convenu dans un pseudo sous terrain creusé par leur soin et le clan des semis-croustillant. L'endroit est peu confortable, mais Arthur trouve que ses chevaliers ont bien travaillé. Il leur a fallu pas mal de temps et de patience pour arriver à ce résultat et pour une fois il est étonné que rien ne se soit encore cassé la gueule. Bien que d'une certaines manières, ces deux là l'étonne constamment, mais plus pour leurs conneries qu'autre chose._

_Dehors il fait nuit, les gardes de Lancelot se sont un peu relâché depuis la dernière fois qu'ils ont mit à sac tout le pays et ce jusqu'à l'Armorique et l'Aquitaine mais il faut toujours être sur le qui-vive, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver._

_Les torches et autres loupiottes sont éteintes pour éviter d'être repéré. Arthur après avoir prit l'air, rentre pour se coucher. Un peu de repos ne fait pas de mal. Plus tard, il va retrouver Kaamelott, cela va être dur et le peu d'effectif qu'il a sous la main est pour la plupart peu entraîné. Fort heureusement, des chevaliers alliés de toujours, jeunes et vieux, novices et expérimentés, ceux qui ont jadis combattu fièrement auprès d'Arthur lors de nombreux combat avait trouvé moyen de se joindre à l'événement. _

_Personne encore ne sait comment cela va se passer. Personne ne sait si cela va finir en victoire et pourtant il faut y croire, parce qu'ils n'ont qu'une seule chance et « ouf » ce n'est pas pour demain encore._

- Sire ?

- Perceval ? Comment ça va mon vieux, vous tenez le coup ?

- Ben c'est pas évident. Depuis que vous êtes partit et que Karadoc et moi avons décidé de reformer mes semis-croustillant, je suis obligé de me taper la grosse cagette.

- Ah. Ben, je suis désolé pour vous.

- Ouais c'est pas grave.

_Tout deux se taisent, une petite bougie presque arrivé en bout de vie éclaire de sa flamme, le petit espace vital. Puis Perceval regarde son Roi._

- Sire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais.

- Quoi ?

- Elle vous manque pas la Reine.

- Qui ça ? Dame Mevanwi ? Pourquoi elle devrait me manquer, je l'ai vu i peine une heure ?

- Non pas elle, je veux dire, la vraie. Celle qui est en Carmélide.

_Arthur réfléchit. Il fronce les sourcils, mais on ne peut pas lire dans ses yeux._

- Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Avant quand on vous parlait de la Reine vous disiez qu'elle vous faisait chier et ce soir, quelqu'un vous en a parlé, mais vous avez rien dit.

- Vous savez Perceval, la Reine et moi c'est … compliqué.

- Vous croyez qu'elle vous aime encore ? Je veux dire parce que moi et Angharad on patauge pas mal et comme elle est en Carmélide et moi ici, ben notre histoire ça avance pas beaucoup non plus !

- Bah oui mais vous et Angharad, c'est vous et Angharad quoi.

- Et pour la Reine?

- Je sais pas Perceval, là vous me prenez au dépourvu… _Soupire. _Comme ça c'est pas évident, en plus ma femme je l'ai pas vue depuis qu'on m'as considéré mort, alors on s'est limite prit le chou pour cette histoire de suicide et maintenant, maintenant … elle doit sûrement me faire la gueule à cause d'un premier mariage et d'une promesse faites il y a des années et dont je n'ais jamais revu ma femme.

_Perceval semble perdu mais ne dit rien. Tout à fait perdu dans ses pensées à tenter de comprendre ce que son Roi vient de lui dire. Et à part un gros mal de tête, le chevalier ne dit toujours rien parce qu'il voit qu'Arthur est chagriné et qu'il n'a pas envie de continué à discuter._

- Désolé Sire. Vous couchez pas trop tard, sinon demain matin vous allez manquer la tambouille, Karadoc il fait exprès de se lever tôt comme ça il en a plus que nous et après la vieille morue hurle parce que y a plus rien à grailler pour les mômes.

- Merci Perceval.

- De rien Sire. Je sais que vous savez pas si la Reine vous aime, mais pour moi, vous êtes toujours ici, _tente de montrer son cœur._

- De l'autre côté Perceval.

- Ah ouais, désolée. A chaque fois je confonds.

- Bonne Nuit Sire.

- Bonne Nuit.

_Arthur reste un petit moment à pensé, il soupire et s'essuie le nez avec sa manche. Après quelques minutes, il prend sa bougie et s'éloigne pour aller se coucher._


End file.
